


Misinterpreted

by wicaans



Series: Birds, Bees and All that Jazz [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorky werewolf boyfriends do dorky things basically, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have a tickle fight, Melissa thinks they were up to something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpreted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insaneaboutwolfsbane (werelocked)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/gifts).



> There will be a little series of fics following this set up because I have many headcanons roaming around in my head.

“So I was thinking…”

“Please, don’t hurt yourself Scott” it was almost endearing the way his boyfriend’s features scrunched up when he was trying to arrange a sentence in his head. 

Instead of hurting himself, Scott huffed instead, “Why don’t you run for prom king?” from that instant his eyes were darting in every which direction apart from anywhere near Isaac’s. 

The whole pack had been badgering the pair of them for about three weeks straight to run for Prom King, but every time they had both shook their heads vehemently and put an end to that conversation. 

So it almost came as a shock when Scott had brought it up of his own vocation, was there something he wasn’t telling Isaac about the debacle? From the way his heart was racing, it wasn’t exactly easy to tell how he was feeling.

“I just don’t want to, you don’t either, do you?” it was almost as if his voice was a soothing trigger for the Alpha because he gave him a steady look, and his rattling pulse was slowing. 

The defiant headshake told him everything he needed to know about that question in particular. “You’d be a great Prom King though, the pack thinks so too” his smile was purely innocent, honest and true, as if he believed those words would convince Isaac alone, but there wasn’t any way that was happening. 

“Forget it” 

“But Isaac-”

“Nope, you’re not winning the argument this time” Isaac shuffled from his position on the couch, back now crammed up against the inside, a perfect vantage point to stare down Scott from. 

There were big brown puppy dog eyes and a pout looking right back at him, to observe them lying side by side like that it would have been safe to assume they were making use of their spare time by cuddling.

But no, they were waging a war against each other, choosing to play tactfully and hit where it hurt. Scott leaned forward and brushed his nose against his opponent’s, a small smirk showing through the dimples in his cheeks. 

“Please” he drew out through a whine, a one definitely not deserving of his Alpha status, “I’ll make up for it?” the fact that he was begging was enough to say that he was pretty determined.

Isaac scoffed and nudged Scott’s nose away from his face, any other day the cutesy affection would have immediately brought him on side. But today was not that day. “Nothing is going to stop me from putting my foot down on this…” his tone was full of clarity and determination, a deadly combination in the face of a disagreement.

“If not for the pack-” before the Alpha could even finish his words, he was fixed with a very steady glare. Okay, so emotional manipulation was not going to work either.

“Don’t you dare Scott” Isaac moved a little so his hand could rest lightly on Scott’s side, they were at a practical stalemate, nothing was going to sway either of them. 

His hand pinched the skin under his grasp, hard. That earned an indignant squawk Isaac had heard many a time before Scott eventually conceded. “Would it be fair to ask you not to do what I think you’re going to do?” his voice sounded as if it were begging, so it was safe to assume that Isaac had definitely found the chink in his otherwise impeccable armor.

Scott wriggled, desperate to get out of such a vice grip, but it was just making things worse. 

Isaac was nothing if not unwavering in his relentlessness, his hand on the Alpha’s side an anchor for shifting his weight. “Being fair doesn’t work for us...” the teasing in his voice appeared just as he hefted himself over to straddle Scott’s stomach, leaving him pinned to the couch.

“Dude, please, don’t” he breathed, the words heaving out of his chest, hands desperately trying to reach out to his boyfriend. It was inevitable what was coming, and there was really no stopping it, not now he was pinned down with no way of escaping.

Isaac tilted his head and looked back down at Scott, “What was that I heard?” he shook his head and hovered his hands on either side of his chest. “Isaac, please, do?” he was near on singsonging those words, the sweetest of smiles showing on his face, hiding his true intentions.

“I won’t mention it again, okay, okay, just-” voice breathy, beautiful brown eyes bugging at the sight of long slender fingers floating over his sides. “Don’t tickle me, babe I’m serious!” he squealed as hands skated up underneath his top and over his chest.

There was every opportunity for the pair of them to get out of this situation completely unscathed, but there was also every opportunity for them to make the most of a full-on tickle fight. At least that was the way Isaac saw things, his boyfriend was extremely sensitive in the most easy to reach areas so would be in hysterics in under a minute flat.

The more he entertained the idea, the more Scott was growing agitated underneath him. “Please don’t” he requested, pout reappearing on his face as if it permanently belonged there. 

Not even the puppy dog eyes of Scott McCall were going to be a deterrent to his intentions. 

Fingers danced over his ribs, digging in ever so slightly when a shriek escaped his Alpha’s lips, Isaac’s focus was on making him squirm.

Once the fitful giggling started, there was absolutely no way of putting it to rest. Despite his protest’s Scott was clearly making the most of being playfully manhandled, hand’s reaching out to rest on Isaac’s thighs. 

When he got caught in a particularly ticklish spot, his fingers instinctively pinched shut, “Fuck! Scott!” and left them in silence for all of three seconds, before the pair of them broke into full on belly laughs.

~

When Melissa McCall found them moments later, they were breathless and red in the face. In any parent’s right mind, they didn’t have the right to suddenly start making assumptions without all the facts.

But as she moved further into the room, it didn’t take long for her to notice that Isaac was straddled on her son’s lap. Melissa had plenty of awkward interactions with Allison when she and Scott were dating, and the last thing anyone needed was a repeat of that.

They were so intently focused on one another that they didn’t notice her approaching. What gave her away was the indignant squawk she made when Isaac leant down and pecked Scott on the lips. 

One moment they were quite comfortably poised on the couch, the next moment a mess of blond curls was face planted onto the carpet with a quiet ‘Ouch!’ and her son was looking momentarily guilty for being so hasty. 

Isaac was a mess of limbs wedged between the couch and the coffee table, but he seemed to prefer that position than getting up and looking his pseudo-mother in the eye. 

Scott, well he was the picture of utter mortification and horror, a look not too unfamiliar to Melissa. 

He glanced from her to his boyfriend groaning on the floor and then back at her again, a silent plea bargain if she ever saw one.

She backed up and into the armchair close by, “Do I even want to know what was going on in here?” she was trying to put on her impassive, ‘don’t mess with me’ tone, but it was hard to do with two acutely aware werewolves in the room.

“Mom, nothing I swear, we were-” Scott scooted back up on the sofa so he was able to have an actual face to face conversation. 

He nudged Isaac with his foot, “C’mon, you tell her, she has nothing against you” that was petulant if anybody else ever heard it. 

But after being not so cleanly deposited on the floor, he wasn’t all too keen to take either side too much and grunted instead.

“Would it help if I said you weren’t in trouble?” Melissa raised her eyebrow, it was worth bargaining with the pair of them, knowing all too well how well that usually worked in her favour. 

She was met with only more silence now, if she had to bet, they were weighing up their options. “Seriously Mom, it was just an innocent tickle fight” her son sounded honestly quite defeated by keeping up pretenses.

“It didn’t look innocent from where I was standing” Melissa took a moment to pause herself, eyeing both the culprits at hand. “Go on, go!” they didn’t need to be told twice and were up on their feet in ten seconds flat, hands clasped together, Isaac still making eye contact with the floor.

“Hold up, Scott you can go, you’ve got a free pass” they didn’t unlink their fingers yet though, even though it was clear that not both of them were going to be leaving so soon.

The pleading look was coming back from her son, eyeing his clearly agitated boyfriend in the process. “Isaac, we need to have a little chat” that look turned into the most childish unsympathetic giggle she’d ever heard. 

Finally Isaac’s eyes detached themselves from the ground to scowl at Scott, “What?! Babe she’s going to give you the sex talk” clearly it wasn’t embarrassing for all parties, as far as that reaction was anything to go by. 

If his cheeks weren’t already dusted pink, Melissa would have liked to hasten a bet at Isaac being absolutely mortified. “When this is over, I’m going to kill you” he fake-smiled at Scott, a clear promise for some sort of payback. 

Rather than sticking by as a pillar of support, said Alpha werewolf pecked him on the cheek and darted toward the stairs, “I love you too darling!”


End file.
